This invention lies in the field of inks for recording devices wherein ink is ejected from a recording head towards a record member.
Techniques are known for recording information on recording carriers (or record members) by means of a controlled spraying of an ink liquid wherein the recording head is in spaced relationship to the recording carrier (or record member). In such a technique, the ink liquid is ejected droplet by droplet under pressure from one or more nozzles in a direction towards the record member. The art appreciates how to convey the ink liquid to the recorder head under low or high pressure, as desired, and also how to apply the ink liquid from a recorder head being maintained under a slight vacuum. The ink is ejected from a recorder head by means of an electrostatic field, or, by means of space alterations in the ink ejection chamber of the recorder head. The ink of the present invention, for example, can be utilized in an apparatus such as is provided in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,543,451 (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 727,038 filed Sept. 27, 1976) now abandoned.
A source of problems in the utilization of such ink-using recording devices is the prior art inks utilized. The ink used should form a nonfading deposit on the record member which is as rich in contrast as possible relative to record member background areas, yet the ink should not plug the record head nozzles even after long periods of apparatus disuse.
A number of inks are known for liquid recording wherein it is desired to have an ink viscosity below 10 centipoises, or even under 5 centipoises, at a surface tension of 40 through 50 dynes per centimeter. Great importance was allotted to the creation of inks having a viscosity below 10 centipoises. Moreover, apparatus also became known pointing to the need therefor, such as would enable, for example, the recording onto smooth surfaces and indeed thereby achieve a recorded surface etched with an aggressive ink component.